ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zanki
is the secondary Ultra of Ultraman Geed Reboot Series. Like Geed, Zanki also uses the Ultra Capsules given by Hikari. However, Zanki default form is his Orignal form. He taps on the power of Fusion Rise to enhanced one aspect of his Original Form, called Enchancement Rise. His human host is Toba Laiha, whom Zanki merges with time to time in the series while also maintaining his own human form. History Past An Ultra with a shameful past from the Land of Light and eventually overcoming that particular past that he choose to keep to himself, becoming an Ultra Warrior. Geed Reboot Zanki will appear in this series, taking over Zero's place as the secondary Ultra of the said series. Geed Reboot The Movie TBA Appearance TBA Profile Stats *'Human Form or Host': Own Human Form, Laiha Toba (Occasional Human Host) *'Homeworld': Showa Universe, Land of Light *'Transformation Item/Process': Zanki transforms to his Original Form with the Riser. He uses the Ultra Capsules to Fusion Rise to enhance one aspect, those forms are called Enhancement Rise. *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t *'Brute Strength': 120,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Not implied or stated *'Dislikes': Not impiled or stated *'Weaknesses': As with Ultras from the Land of Light, Zanki is bound to the three minute rule on Earth like planets. Zanki is also vulnerable against the cold. When using Enhancement Rise Forms, Zanki is bound to the penalty of using Ultra Capsule the way Geed does, being unable to use his Enhancment Rise forms for 20 hours. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 35,000t Body Features *'Color Timer': Zanki has a "Z" shaped color timer. *'Zanki Crystal': Zanki has a dot like crystal that shines red across all his forms, can be used to fire beams. *'Ultra Armor': Zanki has the standard Ultra Armor, being resistant to fire and lasers. *'Z Tector': Zanki has protectors on his chest area, can be open for various special abilities. *'Zanki Orbium': Bracers like organ in his arms and legs. Forms - Enhancement Rise= - Aqua= Aqua Aqua Form is Zanki's speed based Enhancement Rise Form that uses the assets of Ultraman Cure and Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash. :;Abilities/Physical *'Enhanced Speed': Zanki is more speedy and agile when fighting in this form, excelling in medium and long ranged combat, **'Acceleration Dash': Zanki engulfs himself in blue energy, in order to accelerate towards his foes or dodge an enemy attack by dashing at fast speeds. ***'Zankium Sword Slahes': **'Enhanced Reflexes': Zanki is capable of performing fast reflexes by jumping fast and quick to avoid an enemy attack. **'Zankium Gravity': **'Zankium Spin': Zanki rotates himself **'Zankium Mirages': **'Zankium Teleport': *'Water Powers': Aside from excelling his terms of speed, Zanki can use water powers in this form. **'Zankium Splasher': A stream of water from his forehead crystal **'Bubble Pusher': **'Zankium Calm': Zanki fires double stream of water from his both hands, in order to calm down and purify aggressive foes. :;Special Moves *'Aquarium Stream': A '+' style ray, that utilizes a small portion of Orb Lancer Shoot and Cure's Curium Sun-Ray, Zanki fires a blue stream of energy that is able to destroy a monster into one hit. :;Physical *'Fast Kick': Zanki is able to deliver a fast kick towards his foes. *'Fast Punch': Zanki is able to deliver a fast punch towards his foes. - Wizard= Wizard Wizard Form is Zanki's purple Enhancement Fusion Rise which allows Zanki to receive a huge momentum boost to his mental abilities. This form uses the assets of Ultraman One Rainbow Form and Ultraman Giga Space Form. :;Abilities TBA :;Special Moves TBA :;Physical TBA - Neutral= Neutral Neutral Form is Zanki's light and darkness based Enhancement Rise form, that uses the assets of Ultraman Vader and Ultraman Trident. :;Abilities :;Phyiscal :;Special Moves - Rainbow= Rainbow Rainbow Form is Zanki's rainbow based Enhancement Rise Form, that uses the assets of Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Orb Origin. This is Zanki's most powerful form as an Ultra and his Ultimate Enhancement Rise Form. This forms debuts in the battle with Zaizoa and Belial Atrocious. :;Abilities :;Special Moves :;Physical }} }} Standard Powers ::;Weapons *'Zankium Sword': Zanki's personal weapon that Zanki uses in combat. Zanki is an expert in swordsmanship and is able to use the weapon effectively. While not in use, he stores it in his wrist. **'Katana Ray': A ray of light from the said weapon, this beam breaks down the molecular bonds of its target,causing them to dissipate into particles. Revealed to be more powerful than the Zankium Shot. **'Katana Slashing': Zanki slashes his foes multiple times in rapid succession, cutting them into pieces after several slashes. **'Katana Riser': A sword piercing attack with the Zankium Sword. **'Katana X': Zanki creates a "X" shaped energy cutter and launches it his foes. **'Katana Spin': A sword spinning attack that is used to deflect beams physically. **'Katana Sparker': Zanki launches golden star sparkles from the Zankium Saord to confuse and trick his foes, stunning them and allowing Zanki a chance to deal another attack. Capsules in Possession *Ultraman One Rainbow Form *Ultraman Orb Origin and Hurricane Slash *Ultraman Giga Space Form *Ultraman Vader *Ultraman Trident *Ultraman Cure *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Zero Forms Reasoning *Resilience (Zero+Taro): *Aqua (Cure+ Orb Hurricane Slash): Both component excel in the use of speed at the cost of strength in their battles, Cure is a speed type Scorpium Ultras while Hurricane is a speed form. Both of the oldest Ultra in the home universe, Orb is the first Ultra to come from his own planet (Planet O-50), Cure is the oldest Scorpium Ultra from Scorpio Nova Galaxy. Both of them has a rival, Virus and Jugglus Juggler for Cure and Orb respectively. Both are related to Zero respectively, while both of them are comrades to Zero, Orb has Fusion Up form that uses Zero as one of its components while Cure is the best friend of One, whom is Zero's son. *Wizard (One Rainbow+ Giga Space): *Neutral (Trident+ Vader): Aside from being best friends and the Scorpium Ultra race (Balanced Type Scorpium Ultra), they are counterpart/polar opposites of each other, Vader manipulates darkness while Trident manipulates light. *Rainbow (Orb Origin+Ging@): Trivia *The term "Enhancement Rise" is actually an advanced degree of the "Fusion Rise" used by Geed. While "Fusion Rise" fuses two capsules into one to make a form, "Enhancement Rise" make use of "Fusion Rise" to enhance one aspect of its Original Form, making it more powerful. It can be said it is on par with Zero Beyond's "NEO Fusion Rise" utilizes by Zero in the Geed Reboot Movie. *The term "Zanki" used for its name actually comes from Blazing Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki"'s name of Cardfight Vanguard Series. What's similar is both of them is currently overcoming their shameful past and improving themselves. **Due to this, Zanki's backstory is similar One's backstory. While One is originally gonna be named Zanki due to his past. Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:OrbGeeds Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)